Mii Fighter (SSBP)
This is about the Mii's appearance in ''Super Smash Bros. PHAILURE. For specific info on each type of Mii, see Mii Brawler (SSBP), Mii Swordfighter (SSBP), and Mii Gunner (SSBP). For other uses, see Mii.'' Mii Fighters are playable characters in Super Smash Bros. 3DS/Wii U. The game player can choose which of their Miis they want to play as (being able to import Miis from their console), and can select from a wide selection of Special Moves. Players will also be able to fully customize the Mii's clothes. Mii Fighters come in three types: Mii Brawler, Mii Swordfighter, and Mii Gunner. Mii Fighters were revealed on June 10 during Nintendo's E3 Digital Conference. Attributes Some of the physical characteristics of Miis get carried over when you use them as Mii Fighters. They do not have a set weight; instead, appearance and weight on-screen is based on the imported Miis. Smaller Miis will be lighter and faster, and larger Miis will be heavier and more powerful. Types of Miis Mii Brawlers :Main Article: Mii Brawler (SSBWU/3DS) Mii Brawlers fight in hand-to-hand combat, and are both fast and powerful. Mii Swordfighter :Main Article: Mii Swordfighter (SSBWU/3DS) Mii Swordfighters use their weapons skillfully, and often fight calmer than their counterparts. Mii Gunners :Main Article: Mii Gunner (SSBWU/3DS) Mii Gunners fight from far away using a wide range of projectiles. In competitive play To be added Other features To be added Headgear In total, there are 55 pieces of Headgear that can be obtained. The best methods to obtain Headgear is through Classic Mode and completing Master and Crazy Orders in Wii U. In 3DS, the best methods to obtain Headgear are through Classic Mode and Smash Run. *1-up Mushroom Hat *Barbara the Bat Wig *Bear Cap *Beehive Wig *Captain Falcon Helmet *Cat Ears *Chef Hat *Chicken Hat *Chomp Hat *Cow Skull Hat *Cowboy Hat *Daisy's Crown *Devil Horns *Dog Ears *Dragon Helmet *Fancy Pirate Hat *Floral Hat *Football Helmet *Frog Hat *Hibiscus *Hockey Mask *Lacy Headband *Lion Hat *Luigi's Cap *Magic Hat *Mario's Cap *Master Gardener's Crown *Meta Knight Mask *Mii Force Helmet *Mini Top Hat *Ninja Headband *Panda Hat *Peach's Crown *Pirate Hat *Prince's Crown *Princess Zelda Wig *Princess's Crown *Red Shell Hat *Red Ribbon *Regal Crown *Samurai Helmet *Samus's Helmet *Santa Hat *Sheik Mask *Shy Guy Mask *Spartan Helmet *Spiny Hat *Straw Hat *Super Mushroom Hat *Swimming Cap *Top Hat *Waluigi's Cap *Wario's Cap *Wedding Veil *Western Hat Costume Gallery File:SSB4-Mii Fighter Palette 001.png Mii New Suit.jpg Trivia *The Mii Fighters are the only playable characters in the Smash Bros. Universe whose franchise emblem is the Smash Bros. emblem itself. **This is because the Mii Fighters are the only playable characters that originated from Smash itself, because although they're based on the Miis, Mii Fighters have never appeared in other games. *Though the Mii Fighters are newcomers, they are the first characters to not have their own official artwork nor special movie on the Smash Bros. Official Site. **However, the video showing Iwata and Reggie fighting could count as a special movie for their introduction to the series. **There is also a Japanese trailer featuring the pop stars AKB48. *Sakurai stated that he was going to add them to the previous iteration of the series, but felt they were not needed. **This is also the same for the Villager. *The Mii Gunner and Mii Swordfighter take some design inspiration from Samus and Link respectively. * Up to 99 Mii Fighters can be saved on one console. *They are the only starter characters that are not playable from the start. **You need to make a Mii fighter using the Customization option first. *Even if a male Mii Gunner is used, during the menu in Smash Run and when fighting the Fighting Mii Army, they still use the generic female gunner portrait. Gallery Mii Figher Customization.jpg|The Mii Fighter's customizations. MII Fighter outfit.jpg|One of the Mii Fighter's outfits. Mii Fighter (Mario's Cap).jpg|A Mii Fighter using Mario's cap. Mii-onslaught.png Mii-head.png Mii-shot.png miissb.jpg miismash.jpg mii-fighter.jpg Mii-Fighter-Classes.jpg Mii_fighters.png Mii-Villager.jpg Mii_Fighters_victory_1.png Mii_Fighters_victory_2.png missb4.jpg G&W screen-10.jpg g&w-Mii.jpg .miiversepost.jpg ElijahWoodLikeToBattle.jpg IceTPoursItOn.png Mii Brawler Amiibo.png|Mii Brawler's Amiibo Mii Swordfighter Amiibo.png|Mii Swordfighter's Amiibo Mii Gunner Amiibo.png|Mii Gunner's Amiibo pack_1.jpg pack_2_1.jpg pack_3_1.jpg pack_4_1.jpg